


For as the sun is daily new and old

by my_own_liver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Noya is a sleepy boi, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_own_liver/pseuds/my_own_liver
Summary: Asahi was not a morning person - a fact he was acutely aware of as he reached for his third coffee of the day. Normally any invitation that required getting up before breakfast turned to brunch was an automatic no, but there was one request he would never refuse - even if it meant driving to the airport in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	For as the sun is daily new and old

**Author's Note:**

> Just some soft AsaNoya in these trying times.

Asahi was not a morning person - a fact he was acutely aware of as he reached for his third coffee of the day. Normally any invitation that required getting up before breakfast turned to brunch was an automatic no, but there was one request he would never refuse - even if it meant driving to the airport in the middle of the night.

He glanced at the sleeping figure hunched down in the passenger seat beside him. Noya’s tiny frame was drowned by the hoodie Asahi had wrangled over his head once they got back to the car.

_“I didn’t need a sweater in Italy. It was like thirty degrees when I got to the airport, ya know!”_

It had been over a year since Asahi last saw Noya in person, but his heart stuttered all the same when his former teammate walked through the doors and sleepily scanned the room. Noya’s face had lit up when they found each other. He raced over and threw his arms around him with an all-too loud “ASAHI-SAN!”. Noya dragged him away as he bowed profusely to the other disgruntled travelers and their loved ones. That classic Noya energy barely lasted them to the car, though. By the time Asahi had pulled onto the highway, he was already out cold.

Another sip of coffee.

Asahi didn’t often drive, but he found it relaxing this early when no one else was around. They had the slowly curving mountain road all to themselves. The faintest traces of purple were visible on the horizon as the familiar valley opened up below them. A sign caught Asahi’s eye as they rounded the next turn - _Scenic Viewpoint (1 km)_. 

On any other day, Noya would be the one leaping out of his seat, demanding that they stop and explore. Perhaps it was that image that guided his hand as he pulled into the shallow turnout on the side of the hill. He cut the ignition and stepped out of the car as quietly as he could, lightly pressing the door shut behind him. He stretched his tired muscles, relishing the fresh country air. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss it. 

He walked around to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door. Noya shifted in the seat, his head wobbling as he rubbed his eyes, the hood obscuring most of his face. He mumbled something Asahi couldn’t quite catch.

Asahi reached over and undid his seatbelt. “Morning.”

Noya smiled, his eyes still mostly closed. “We there?”

“Not quite,” Asahi replied, voice soft. “Come on.” He took Noya’s hands, doing his best not to giggle at the extra fabric hanging past his fingertips. He turned, wrapping his arms around his neck. He slipped his hands back and grabbed behind Noya’s knees, shifting his weight forward and pulling the sleepy figure onto his back. He slowly stood, trying not to jostle him too much as he adjusted his grip and gently closed the car door with his foot.

Noya shivered against the sudden chill, tightening his grip and burrowing his nose into Asahi’s shoulder. He lifted his head, and Asahi could hear the gears turning. 

“Where are we?” he asked, voice cracking.

“Welcome home.” 

The sun had begun to rise in earnest now, painting the sky brilliant orange and pink that faded to dusty purple and then black, the stars still visible over their heads. The town below was bathed in golden light. The boxy profile of the school where they met stood out from the winding streets and tiny houses. 

Asahi turned his head to peek at Noya’s face, and his heart seized in his chest. Noya’s eyes were wide and shining, his mouth curved in a soft smile. Even with the bags under his eyes, Asahi was sure he had never seen anyone else look that beautiful. Realizing he was being watched, Noya met Asahi’s gaze before quickly glancing back to the scenery before them, his awestruck expression shifting into his signature crooked grin. 

“You sure know how to wake a guy up after a fourteen hour flight, Asahi-san.” 

“I’m glad you think so.”

Asahi could feel the puff of breath against his cheek as Noya exhaled, resting his chin against his shoulder. He twisted his clasped hands in front of Asahi’s neck.

“I really missed this,” he whispered. Noya wiped his nose on his sleeve. “I mean, I knew I missed it, but…” He let the sentence drift off. 

Asahi knew how much seeing the world meant to Noya, but hearing that he missed the place they had shared together made him go all fluttery inside. Not that that’s what he meant necessarily - he was probably just happy to see his hometown - but Asahi was willing to be self-indulgent. It was very early. 

“No matter how far you go, home’ll always be here waiting for you, Noya-san.” He gave what he hoped was a comforting squeeze to Noya’s legs. A moment of hushed silence passed between them, the still morning only broken by the sound of a bird calling out as it glided above their heads and into the valley below.

“You’re right,” Noya let out a quiet laugh as he tightened his arms slightly, “but, um, I was talking about you ‘n me, Asahi,” he replied, his voice still hushed. 

That one sentence did more for him than any amount of caffeine ever could. 

This was a line they had danced along before, one Asahi had always been too timid to cross. He waited for the claw of fear in his gut or the panicked spiraling of his thoughts, but there was only a bubbly warmth. Here on the side of the road, it was just the two of them watching the world wake up, and things felt right. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep, the three coffees, or the result of seeing the guy he’d loved since high school for the first time in too long, but this time it didn’t seem quite so scary. 

Asahi’s cheeks prickled, and not just from the cold, as he considered his next words. His eyes dropped to the ground, tracing the cracks in the aging pavement.

“So was I, Yuu.” 

Noya’s whole body tensed as his groggy brain processed Asahi’s reply. He looked down at the town below and back to Asahi, eyes blinking wide.

“Is that - does that mean, like, waiting in a friendship way or...?”

Asahi laughed, the tension in his shoulders melting away. “In an I really, really like you, Nishinoya Yuu, kind of way.”

“Oh,” Noya gasped, his mouth a perfect circle. All traces of sleepiness vanished from his face as he smiled bigger and brighter than the sun peeking over the distant hilltops. He wriggled free of Asahi’s grasp, sliding off his back with the grace of a jet-lagged baby giraffe. Standing in front of Asahi, he grabbed onto the front of his unzipped jacket. 

“I really, really like you, too, Azumane Asahi.” Noya looked up at Asahi, eyes damn near sparkling. His cheeks flushed pink, and he grinned. “Can I kiss you now?”

The world slowed around them - everything except for Asahi’s traitorous heart which hammered relentlessly against his ribs. He swallowed. Even if his brain had been capable of stringing together words, his throat was too tight for any sound to escape. Asahi settled for a small nod. 

He had barely registered the terrifying, exhilarating, impossible thought of kissing his high school crush before Noya began to close the distance between them. 

As Noya tilted his head, his hood fell back, freeing his bangs which immediately flopped over his eyes. Noya frowned, eyes crossing as he glared at his hair. He attempted to brush it out of his face, but it fell back in the exact same spot. He looked back up with a sheepish grin. 

“You really need a haircut,” Asahi teased. 

Noya snorted and pulled him closer. “Says you.”

Asahi smiled and gently combed Noya’s hair back. Noya slipped his arms under his jacket and around his waist. His entire body vibrated, as though it knew that, finally, everything was right again. 

Asahi had wanted this for so long. To wrap his arms around Noya. To part his lips for Garigari-kun kisses and run his fingers through his wild hair.

He leaned down, Noya looked up, and they met in the middle. 

He shivered as Noya slid his hands up his sides, gently grabbing onto the back of his shirt. Their noses brushed as Asahi tilted his head, a smile playing on his lips.

“You’re just using me for my warmth,” he whispered against Noya’s ear as he wrapped his jacket around him. 

Noya grinned, eyes fluttering open. “Yeah, that and your car.”

Asahi chuckled, his breath catching as Noya’s hands skimmed up his chest, his fingers carding into his hair. His eyes were burning with an intensity Asahi knew well from their days on the volleyball court, but he had forgotten just how much he wanted that look directed at him. 

Every quiet glance, each stolen moment and shared victory Asahi had stowed away played on repeat as he drew him closer. He watched the creeping daylight wash over Noya’s face, content to spend an eternity taking in the sight, but Nishinoya Yuu had other plans. He pulled Asahi down into another kiss, neither of them coming up for air until the cold of the morning was long forgotten. 

The sun was well above the horizon by the time they reluctantly shuffled back to the car, hair windswept and lips tingling.

“You know you’re gonna have to get me from the airport every time I come home now,” Noya joked as Asahi opened the car door for him. 

“Deal,” he replied without hesitation. 

He took one last look at the landscape before them as he walked back to the driver’s side of the car. In that moment Asahi was certain of one thing. Being with Noya was always good, no matter the time of day.

“And don’t worry, Asahi-san,” Noya chirped as he settled into his seat. “I’ll make sure to leave you a five star review on Uber. Ooh, is this coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to Shakespeare's Sonnet 76 ^^


End file.
